Savage Deviljho Ecology
In-Game Information ? Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Infraorder: Unknown *Superfamily: Violent Wyverns *Family: Devil Savage Deviljho are rare special Deviljho individuals that are abnormally old with an extreme hunger. Like Deviljho, Savage Deviljho are Brute Wyvern. Their differences from their standard counterparts stem from cannibalism as well, resulting in 'a rogue killing machine'. Habitat Range Savage Deviljho can be found practically anywhere like normal Deviljho. Some of the areas Savage Deviljho have been reported inhabiting include the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, and Primal Forest. In the New World and the surrounding land, Savage Deviljho can be found in any habitat the non-variant species hunts in, including Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Elder's Recess, Hoarfrost Reach and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche The Savage Deviljho easily assert themselves as Superpredators that rival Elder Dragons in any conceivable habitat they find themselves in and are challenged by little. The only things that challenge them are other Deviljho, some other powerful monsters on par with Elder Dragons such as Rajang, and Elder Dragons. The long-ago healed gashes visible in their sides suggest that they constantly engage in titanic battles against creatures both as vicious, powerful, and sizable as themselves. Unlike normal Deviljho, Savage Deviljho won't hesitate to attack anything without a second thought. This means that Savage Deviljho are more willing to attack different species in ecosystems such as Rathalos, Uragaan, Zinogre, and Zamtrios in order to feed themselves. In most cases, Savage Deviljho are quite successful in doing this, even killing other Deviljho to feed themselves. With its appearance in the New World, Savage Deviljho's supreme height in the food chain is finally confirmed. The infamous Variant of the World Eater has been seen directly confronting Elder Dragons like Velkhana, Namielle and Blackveil Vaal Hazak, resulting in violent elemental clashes that often end explosively in stalemates. Perhaps even more terrifyingly, the Savage Deviljho's physical prowess has increased to the point which it can feasibly stand against the immensely powerful Elder Dragon Variant Ruiner Nergigante, one which specializes in unyielding physical strength. This combination of explosive elemental prowess and indomitable physical might place the Savage Deviljho near the peak of the New World, threats impossible to dismiss by any creature. One of the two non-Elder Dragon monsters known to face Savage Deviljho in the New World thus far are Seething Bazelgeuse, which themselves are powerful Variants of Bazelgeuse, their great bulk and enhanced scale explosions serving as effective deterrents and protection against even Savage Deviljho's relentless aggression. Perhaps even more famously, however, is their ongoing Rivalry against the brutal Fanged Beast Rajang, the other of two Elder-Dragon level monsters in the New World. Indeed, whereas Seething Bazelgeuse possess exceptional defenses capable of deterring even Elder Dragons, Rajang possess physical strength surpassing most living creatures. By observing turf wars in the New World, Rajang can be seen retaliating to Savage Deviljho's aggression in contests of physical strength, prying open their jaws and slamming them into the ground, a feat unobserved in other creatures save Ruiner Nergigante. It is the presence of such fierce competition that suppresses this destructive Variant's population in the new world. Biological Adaptations The Savage Deviljho has many of the same adaptions as a normal Deviljho, however, has a few minor differences. Savage Deviljho are noticeably always enraged. This due to the Savage Deviljho being extremely hungry and constantly needing to feed. By constantly being enraged, it makes Savage Deviljho weak to attacks. To make up for being constantly enraged, Savage Deviljho possess a state beyond a normal Deviljho's enraged state. This state covers the Deviljho's face in a mask of the Dragon Element, giving it a more sinister look. This state comes from the dragon energy of other Deviljho it has cannibalized. This state increases its defense on certain parts of its body and gives its Dragon Breath more range. It also greatly increases the potency and magnitude of their Dragon Breath attacks, rendering them explosive. The Dragon beams Savage Deviljho emit can match the elemental outputs of even powerful Elder Dragons such as Velkhana, Namielle and Blackveil Vaal Hazak. However, while in this state, the very dragon surrounding its face is actually slowly killing it. The longer a Savage Deviljho is in this state, the shorter the Savage Deviljho's life span. The hide and the blood of Savage Deviljho is black in color due to the effects of the Dragon Element. Furthermore, this enraged state heats their heads and torsos to a startling degree. Hunters grappling to either of those locations find themselves burning up from the heat their bodies radiate, or corroded by the veil of Dragon Element ejected from their mouths, forcing them to relocate to the tail for safer grappling. In the New World, Savage Deviljho's increase in strength has notably made it able to physically clash with Ruiner Nergigante to a stalemate, an Elder Dragon which had, at one point, mauled the powerful (but then already injured) Shara Ishvalda to death. Their encounters with Rajang end in a similar manner. In Mezeporta, the Hunter's Guild have created a Savage Deviljho that are far more dangerous than any wild specimens. These Starving Deviljho noticeably have a golden hide and aura, spikes on back and tail and sharper teeth. These Deviljho even have better control over the Dragon Element compared to wild Deviljho. Behavior The Savage Deviljho is an even more brutal and rabid monster than the ordinary variety due to its unrelenting hunger. The black blood may drive the Savage Deviljho to such heightened aggression, even causing it to become a 'rogue' killing machine. Sources *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *http://www.amiami.jp/top/detail/detail?gcode=BOK-8243 Category:Monster Ecology Category:Brute Wyvern Ecology